A Whole New Light
by betterdays2come
Summary: Starting from the day of John's b-day and Leo and Betty's wedding Ricky and Amy discover feelings for each other how they act on them is the story.
1. Chapter 1

***First chapter plenty more to come hope everyone likes it ****, not too much romance in this chapter, don't want things to be too rushed between Amy and Ricky ***** **

**Change, That's the Name of the Game**

Amy was in a quarrel with her mom, it was early almost time for school and she was looking a mess; Not to mention she still had to get John ready for daycare. It had been about a month into the custody agreement, that was recently enforced by the mediator Ricky had established and to her surprise it was better than she had expected it to be. In the beginning she was a bit disgruntled at how selfish she had been and how much work it would take off of her not to take care of John on the weekends, it also gave her the little freedom she wanted when she first gave birth to John. She was finally having her chance at being a normal teenager, for two days of the week so to speak.

She had her new boyfriend, Jimmy and now she's able to manage time to spend with her friends; all this while keeping a steady pace with her drama issues and avoiding confrontation if necessary; Amy's perfect world she had envisioned was finally forming around her. Or so she thought, the first two weeks she had handed John over to Ricky. After about three weeks of their custody agreement with her having to go to his place so much and he to hers, while trying to find some common ground to be nice to each other and overlook their resentful feelings, Amy had developed some mild feelings for Ricky. The feeling was mutual on his part considering he had already had an eye for Amy beforehand.

These mild feelings developed the day of John's 1st birthday; it was something the both of them had been looking forward to for a while. Amy wasn't making too big a deal of it while Ricky was trying to juggle how to make his son's birthday right for the most part. Having never had a childhood party because of his dark past Ricky had no idea where to start. "What the hell do I do? Get some hot wheels, pizza and soda and call it a day? Ha! He'd probably try to eat the hot wheels and … choke" Ricky made a grim expression as he said the word. "I wonder" Ricky picked up his cell phone and dialed Amy's number. It rang a few times "Who am I kidding? I just forcedly got her to give me her most prized possession on the weekends; she probably hates me more than ever … DAMN IT!" Ricky yelled into the phone as he held it close to his ear waiting to leave a voice mail. Ready to leave his message the other end of the line picked up "Hi, what do you need" Amy answered, "I don't need anything, I just thought we should talk about John's birthday party" Ricky responded surprised she answered. "How much do we need to talk about it? It's just your family and my family at the park tomorrow afternoon around five and then after the party you take him home; mom's baking the birthday cake and you're doing everything else" Amy replied they continued their talk for a moment hanging up on a somewhat good note.

"She hates me" Ricky said a bit upset, "How much more do I have to do to get her to even acknowledge me? You'd think she'd be happy I was taking my …" Ricky paused at the word, "Our son for the weekend but no that's too much to ask for coming from her, she had her reasons to hate me before and now I just gave her another" Ricky said heading for his bed. "And I told myself I don't care what she thinks of me anymore yet I'm sitting here mopping about the fact she hates me even more? What's it going to take to come to a FREAKING UNDERSTANDING!?" Ricky yelled throwing himself back onto his bed.

"Never had a birthday party till he was with his foster parents?" Amy said to herself holding her cell phone thinking of words Ricky had spoke to her during their conversation. "Amy …" Ashley came into Amy's room, "Amy!" Ashley said again trying to snap Amy out of her daze. "Wha- What!" Amy said startled, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to put my nephew to bed, I'd like to see him happy and AWAKE on his first birthday; not cranky and whaling because his mother couldn't manage to get out of LALA land to put him to bed!" Ashley said before turning around and marching down the hall. "Ugh!" Amy groaned, rolling her eyes and looking at her phone before she sat it back on the dresser. Amy had walked into the room where her pride and joy waited alongside his aunt; John smiled at the sight of his mother. "Hey there my little JJ, are you ready for your first birthday?" John had giggled at Amy's touch. "There you go" Amy had laid John to bed in his crib "I'll see you in the morning okay? Get some rest my little birthday boy" Amy smiled and turned around to head back to her room. "Goodnight nephew" Ashley said following her sister out, "So have you and Ricky come to an understanding and planned a party that's not going to include resent from the two of you the whole time?" Ashley asked sarcastically. "What is with you, I just gave him what he wanted and I'm trying to get over the fact that if it wasn't for HIM … um-uh I mean …" Amy couldn't finish her sentence realizing that it was her fault too that her chance at a normal teenage life was taken.

Ashley smirked at Amy's realization to her words, "So a day of resentment? humph figures" Ashley said showing no remorse towards her words. "I-I'm at least trying to be NICE!" Amy yelled back, "Yeah, you sounded oh so nice on the phone." Ashley said. "You were listening!? For how long" Amy asked anxious. "Calm down I only heard the last part of your conversation when I was walking to your room" Ashley said "…" Amy couldn't respond. "Why do you still hate him? I mean after everything the two of you have been through, all of the obstacles, everything! Why do you still hate him? You would think with how defensive you were over giving him John, that you can't still be angry at him for giving John to you!? So why do you hate him so much?" Ashley asked a little flustered trying to find the real reason why her sister still resented Ricky. "Because … because" Amy said frantic, "Because what Amy just say it!" Ashley said trying to get a straight answer out of Amy. "Because I hate him! I hate him for who he is, for what he does!" Amy said her face turning red. "What does he do Amy that makes you hate him so much?" Ashley asked speculative.

"You knew the way he was with Adrian and every other girl he's lead to believe that he was in love with or they were SPECIAL or-or how he … how he pretends to care for you one day and disappears without any word as if you mean nothing the next!" Amy exclaimed becoming more and more emotional as she spoke. "Oh please Amy! You're so stubborn you know that? You hardly know anything about Ricky and anything that had to do with Adrian is between him and Adrian it doesn't have anything to do with you and you know maybe he did think you were special and what do you care about him disappearing? I thought you hate him." Ashley said trying to talk some sense into Amy. "I do" Amy said crossing her arms "Yeah keep telling yourself that" Ashley said as she headed for the garage "I-I don't care what you think and you should mind your own business …" Amy said trying to find a come back to the truth her sister had just told her, after starring as her sister walked away as if she didn't hear her Amy turned around and headed for her room. Tired, angry and confused the only thing she could do was sleep to stop the ongoing thoughts in her head.

It was morning, Ricky jumped up off his bed astonished at how much was going on in this one day. Not only was it his son's birthday but Leo and Betty were to be married that same day. "What time is it?" Ricky asked, the clock read "8:47 a.m." the wedding started at 10:30 a.m. Ricky quickly got himself up showered up and threw on his suit for the wedding he still had enough time to spare before Amy and her family left to go drop off John and Robbie at the daycare and head to the wedding. Rushing out of his apartment, Ricky managed to make it to the Jurgens household with plenty of time to spare, "Hi … Ms. … Mrs. Jurgens?" Ricky said to Anne. Anne smiled "Hi Ricky, and call me Anne, you here to see the birthday boy?" Anne said smiling while inviting Ricky in. Ricky kept his head down and smiled, before making it into John's bedroom Anne stopped Ricky before he walked into the room "Ricky, it's been a tough year for the two of you, you and Amy have been through a lot and … and" Anne couldn't find words to express her feelings. "I just want you to know that I'm proud of you" Anne said but Ricky interrupted. "No … no Mrs. I mean um Anne you don't need to say anything to me, Amy is who you should tell that to … she really is amazing" Ricky said looking in the direction of Amy's room.

"Yeah she is" Anne smiled "and you are too, I have to admit Ricky at first … well up until recently I never really took into consideration how much you had been trying to help out and I never thought of you to be the type of guy to stick around and stick by my Amy and support her through this even when she's giving you a hard time and I hope that she'll stop giving you a hard time sometime in the near future; I don't know how you do it but thank you Ricky" Anne said going in to give him a hug. Ricky who was surprised by the sudden hug "Thank you … Anne, I'll try to do better than my best" Ricky said dumbfounded. Anne giggled "Let's go see the birthday boy" Anne said as she led him into see his son. John stood happily in his crib, his hands shot up at the sight of his father asking to be picked up. "Hey there buddy happy birthday" Ricky said to John, picking him up and bouncing him on his hip, Anne smiling behind the two. "ANNE!!! I-I CAN'T FIND MY TIE!" George yelled from upstairs. "I better go help him or we'll never get out of here" Anne said leaving the room. As Anne passed through the door frame Ashley walked in "Well look at my nephew all happy with his daddy" Ashley said grinning widely. "Hi Ashley" Ricky said smiling back, "Hi Ricky, I can't believe he's one already!" Ashley said fiddling with John's fingers. "I know my little buddy is getting so big so quick on me huh John?" Ricky said looking at John who smiled happily at his father.

"I'm going to um … I'm going to go check my make-up I'll be right back" Ashley said, Ricky confused as to why the sudden rush. "Hi" Amy said from the doorway, Ricky turned around to see Amy standing there with a blank expression on her face. "Hi, Amy" Ricky said, there was a short silence, Amy finally breaking her position in the doorway to walk over to where Ricky was standing holding John. "I can't believe it's been a year since I had him" Amy said playing with John's hair. "And almost two since …" Ricky stopped himself not knowing what her reaction would be. "Yeah since that one night at band camp" Amy said sarcastically "still can't believe something so beautiful came from … huh well I wouldn't call It a mistake" Amy said "What?" Ricky was confused as to why she didn't refer the night he impregnated her with John a mistake. "Well … I mean" Amy didn't know what to say "look at him he's way to amazing to consider a mistake right?" Amy said hiding what she really wanted to say. "Yeah … yeah" Ricky said with a speculative look. "What? Something wrong? Don't tell me you think that night was a mistake! That's just like saying John is a mistake! Its like-" Amy said beginning to get angry. "No, Amy I was just confused that's all! Can we not … hold on" Ricky's cell phone was ringing uncontrollably. Ricky smirked "it's Ben" Ricky handed John over to Amy, her focus was set on John until she looked away only to see Ricky starring directly at her their gazes both directed towards each other's eyes. Amy broke off and smiled at John "Hey there John" Amy said."Hello?" Ricky said into the phone. "Ricky … uh … hi … um … you're not busy or anything are you?" Ben said, "No Ben what's wrong?" Ricky replied. "It's just I'm … I'm freaking out and … and do you think you could come to my house before the wedding starts, I just really need to talk to someone" Ben said trying to give an explanation. "You couldn't call Alice or Henry?" Ricky asked "… I could but it'd be nice to get advice from a different source for a change" Ben answered. Ricky gasped and replied "Alright I'll be there in a minute" Ricky said looking at John and Amy. "Thank you" Ben said before Ricky hung up the phone still starring at John and Amy. Amy stood giggling playing with John's hands, John laughing while Amy played with him.

Ricky stood for a moment and just starred at the two and thought "What if?". Amy finally looked up "So what did Ben want?" she asked curious. "… Ricky?" Amy looked at Ricky who was still starring at her and John "Ricky!" Amy said again. "Uh … yeah, he said he wanted me to head to his place I guess something's up" Ricky said rubbing his forehead. "Are you okay?" Amy asked worry shown on her face, "I'm fine Amy, thanks uh I got to go" Ricky said he moved closer to Amy and John, Amy had handed over John before he could ask to take him. Ricky smiled "Bye buddy I'll see you later okay, I love you" Ricky said bouncing John who was clapping his hands. Amy was smiling looking at them, Ricky took his attention off of John "Alright I'm gonna go" Ricky said to Amy he handed John back to her and she placed him back in his cribs "Okay well … thanks for coming" Amy said light hearted. "Yeah, anytime" Ricky replied, before he walked out of the room to take his leave he moved closer to Amy wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. Amy who was shocked by the sudden action was shocked by her own action as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

John looking at his parents in their embrace giggled from his crib, Ricky let Amy go "Tell your family I'll see them at the wedding for me". "Yeah, yeah sure" Amy said still disgruntled by what had just happened, "Okay you should go, you don't want to keep Ben waiting" Amy said smiling at Ricky. Ricky smirked and headed for the door Amy turned and looked at John and bit her lip confused and nervous. "Making the moves on my daughter are you?" George said catching Ricky before he could get out the door. "Mr. Jurgens I-" Ricky tried to explain, "Ah! I don't want to hear it, you've got somewhere to be don't you? Come on Ricky pull yourself together Amy doesn't make you that crazy does she?" George said "I-" Ricky had tried to get an explanation out. "We'll talk later, go sausage prince is probably going insane with nervous break downs, you better go save him before he does something else crazy … like throw himself out the window … or do something so extreme as to try to get Betty back into the business if you know what I'm saying" George let out a short burst of laughter. Ricky stood there in awe, "get out of here don't stand there starring at me like I'm crazy sheesh!" George said, "Oh right thank you Mr. Jurgens" Ricky said heading out the door. "We'll talk at the wedding!" George said before he shut the door.

"Talk about what?" Anne asked, "Oh just him and Amy you know that stuff" George said sarcastically. "Know what stuff? You don't think …" Anne said a bit shocked. "Anne you have to admit it was bound to happen eventually, Oh! Where's the boys we got to get ready and scram!" George said running off to grab Robbie, Anne still standing in shock at the realization that just hit her.

***Chapter 2: Coming soon! Hope you liked it!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hope you guy like this chapter and the previous one more to come! ***** **

**Turn Back the Hands of Time**

_"Talk about what?" Anne asked, "Oh just him and Amy you know that stuff" George said sarcastically. "Know what stuff? You don't think …" Anne said a bit shocked. "Anne you have to admit it was bound to happen eventually, Oh! Where's the boys we got to get ready and scram!" George said running off to grab Robbie, Anne still standing in shock at the realization that just hit her. _

Anne stood in the hallway shocked by what George had just told her, she always though Amy may have had feelings for Ricky but she never thought she'd see the day when George would openly admit to them eventually happening and accepting it. Ashley came in from the garage after storming off to leave Amy and Ricky alone "What's wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost" Ashley said smirking. "Uh-ah-oh-um what? I just, I was just thinking about something that's all." Anne said, Ashley catching onto her lie "Mom I heard what you and dad were just talking about and you can't really be that surprised can you? I mean no one can hate someone so much if they didn't have some sort of feelings for the person they hate right?" Ashley said, Anne winced at the comment "But you know Amy it takes her a while to get over things and her having feelings for him … I just don't see how, you know she's gone on the past year … well two years hating Ricky so much I just don't see where she developed feelings for him along the way." Anne said Ashley scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Maybe she already had feelings for him, maybe she never stopped caring about him after band camp, maybe this whole time she's told herself she hated him not wanting to accept she still had feelings for him after band camp. Would you really want to tell yourself that you had feelings for the guy who got you pregnant, who turned out to be a bit of a player with a bad past?" Ashley said trying to reassure her mom. "Well … you make a good point there Ashley, but it just worries me though, I don't want to see Amy get hurt and her and Ricky have made all this progress this past year you can't tell me you don't want to see all that go to waste do you?" Anne said with a questioning look. "I don't know mom, I really don't but I do know one thing just like you and dad need to quit all you bickering and get married again maybe Amy and Ricky need to get past their past issues and get together for the better" Ashley said "Ashley! Me and you father a whole different story and there's no way we relate in any-"Anne tried to defend herself until Ashley interrupted "What mom you're not in any way like Amy and Ricky? You are! You can't seem to get over what happened in the past and it's make you and dad miserable just like Amy and Ricky. Just get over you past issues and admit it mom you love him and you know you want to be with him for the rest of your life so stop pretending like it's better the way it is now and just accept it, God I see where Amy get's her stubbornness from!" Ashley said walking off "Ashley wait!" Anne said calling for her.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" Amy said walking into the hallway. "… It's nothing Amy, you ready to go? Is John ready?" Anne asked trying to forget what had just happened. "Yeah he's all set we're just waiting on … dad and Robbie and Ashley?" Amy asked questioning "Ashley's ready and your father just went to get Robbie, go grab John so we can leave" Anne said a bit upset. "Okay? Are you sure everything's okay?" Amy said catching onto her mother's mood. "Everything's fine Amy just thinking, now go, go we have to leave" Anne said putting on a fake smile. "Okay, just making sure" Amy said walking away to get John, "Ladies let's go! We're going to be late!" George called from the front door. Amy had just gotten John and Anne had just walked out the door, Ashley came rushing down the hall to tell Amy to hurry up. "Amy let's go dad's getting impatient" Ashley said anxious. "And I'm getting impatient with you! How could you say that to mom?" Amy said, "So you heard everything? We don't have time for this Amy let's go" Ashley said rushing back to the front door, Amy close behind "I hate him, I really, really hate him" Amy said walking past Ashley. "Like I said before keep telling yourself that." Ashley grunted to Amy.

Ricky arrived at Ben's disgruntled by his interruption, "Ricky!!!" Ben called from the driveway. Ricky gasped "Hey Ben, what's up?" Ricky asked cautious, "I just – I just needed to talk to someone I'm freaking out about my dad's wedding and – and who I'm going to …" Ben stopped. "Who you're going to what Ben just say it!?" Ricky said agitated by Ben's sudden hesitation, "What … what would you say if I told you I want to be back with Amy?" Ben said cautiously. Ricky's posture tensed when Ben pronounce his wanting to be with Amy again "You can't get back with Amy, she'll never forgive you for what you did, she can't even forgive me!" Ricky said angered. "I knew you'd say something like that, I just … I just don't know what to do anymore I can't decide where my life is going now, I thought I'd be a good husband and a good father … not that you aren't. But I thought I could be all that with Amy but … you were in the picture before I was and that ruined everything." Ben said indulging in guilt. "Hey don't blame me for your problems blame yourself! You had Amy; you had Amy for a year! I had Amy for one night just one night; one night at band camp was all I got. Stop feeling guilty for what you did Ben and grow up! Be a man for once, you knew what you were doing when you decided to mess around with that Marla girl and you knew what you were doing when you slept with Adrian! Don't go blaming the first thing that comes to mind when it was you and your actions that caused you all this trouble." Ricky said calmly, anger hinting in his voice. "… You know I'm not going to fight you on this one … because you're right I did know what I was doing I just can't accept what I did I can't accept the fact I had something great and it was so easy to let it go … and for the record it was Maria not Marla" Ben chuckled a moment, Ricky laughed along.

"We really have come a long way you and me … at first I hated everything about you because you had Amy; you had something me and Amy would never have, a bond with a child and … something more a bond as parents. This is hard for me to admit Ricky and as much as I hate to give up I don't think I have a choice in the matter, I don't think any guy who gets with Amy anytime in the future will ever have a chance." Ben attempted to say, "Just get to the point I hate when people beat around the bush you should know that" Ricky said interrupting Ben. "Okay … what I'm trying to say is as much as I love Amy I know I'll never stand a chance against you Ricky no guy will stand a chance against you." Ben said. "What?" Ricky said with a confused look, "Have you ever thought about why Amy hates you so much? Have you ever thought that maybe she doesn't hate you but loves you?" Ben said. "Amy doesn't love me, she's going to hate me for the rest of her life I know that better than anyone else" Ricky said crossing his arms and turning his head away. "Yeah well you can't see it because you aren't sitting on the outside of the playing field. Everyone else is." Ben said, "What exactly are you trying to say?" Ricky said unfolding his arms glaring at Ben. "Hey, hey I'm just saying the chances you have with Amy are far better than any of us who are after her." Ben said, "Yeah so what! It's not like it'll matter, Amy … Amy you know I'd love to have a chance with Amy, I'd love to see what it's like to be with her … I guess that's why I was always kind of jealous of you, you had something I wanted but couldn't have." Ricky said relaxing, "It's not that you couldn't have her Ricky I think you just didn't try to be with her, you never tried to pursue her and – and why would you be jealous of me? You had one of the hottest girls in school maybe even the hottest…" Ben tried explaining, "Yeah what's your point" Ricky said a bit anxious. "I'm just saying Ricky you had a woman who loved you, she would've done anything for you and yet you still weren't satisfied? Out of all that time you had with Adrian I think you were never satisfied because she could never fill Amy's shoes, I mean I hate to admit it Ricky but I think you love Amy!" Ben said nervous and sad. "I don't love anyone … I don't even love myself remember!?" Ricky retorted hollow. "You love yourself when you're around her? You love yourself when you're around John?" Ben replied.

"Ben … it's a lot more complicated than what you think it is." Ricky said burying his face in his hands. "I don't think it's that complicated Ricky, if you have feelings for her Ricky go after her … I love Amy and I'm always going to be there for Amy when she needs me but I know you are to and you can give her something I can't and that's the feeling of being a real family, the feeling of being with the guy she wants the first guy she ever was with, her first love. If you play your cards right you can be like me with … well with a real pastor pronouncing you husband and wife" Ben smiled, Ricky looked at him like he was crazy. "Weren't we supposed to be talking about you? How did we get mixed up in all the, me and Amy nonsense?" Ricky asked trying to change the subject. "It's not nonsense Ricky and we were supposed to be talking about me but somewhere in our conversation I decided to face reality and face my demons and realize the truth … huh … funny thing is I'm not nervous anymore" Ben said smiling, Ricky looked at Ben coldly. "Look Ricky just try … try to be there for Amy." Ben said patting Ricky on the back "I'll do what I can" Ricky said running his fingers through his hair. "You're good friend Ricky, thanks … for talking to me" Ben said, "You still slept with my girlfriend" Ricky replied, "You didn't love her did you!?" Ben replied a bit shocked, "I liked her that counts for something." Ricky said. "Yeah, sorry" Ben said putting his head down. "It's no problem I've got my eyes set on someone, someone I want to be with now, she makes me crazy but I want to try and be with her. Come on your dad's getting married are you ready for your new step mother" Ricky said laughing as he spoke. "She's growing on me." Ben replied, Ricky patted his hand on Ben's back and they walked into the church where Leo and Betty were soon to be married.

"That wedding was amazing, I love, love, love! The way Betty's dress looked, I loved everything about that wedding … that's what I want my wedding- my real wedding to be like" Amy said stopping herself after remembering her and Ben's wedding. "And who do you plan on marrying Amy; certainly not what's his name? Um … Johnny?" Ashley asked, "Jimmy, no not him I guess we've agreed to just be friends. It wouldn't of worked out between me and him, well with the distance and me having all this responsibility, I just didn't see us making it anywhere." Amy said happily. "Don't seem so sad Amy" Ashley said sarcastically, "There's nothing to be sad about, we both knew we wouldn't last long and it was best we end our relationship on a good note without any mixed feelings." Amy said, "Like you and Ben?" Ashley implied. "Ha! You got me there … me and Ben, I really, really miss him Ashley; I just hate looking back on the way things ended between us, I mean I did date him for a year." Amy said, "Yeah well Amy life's tough and you have other things to worry about other than Ben" Ashley said on looking the amazing after party going on before her eyes. "What do you mean by that Ashley, I-I don't understand?" Amy said coldly. Ashley took Amy's attention back into the party Leo and Betty were dancing happily in the middle, Ben and Grace were a dance together as well, Alice and Henry were both sitting at a table indulging in themselves, Madison and Jack were enjoying a long kiss while Lauren and Jesse were dancing away with everyone else to the music. "What am I supposed to see exactly?" Amy asked confused, "If you didn't notice it before look again and this time look Amy!" Ashley said upset.

"Ashley I-I don't understand what am I supposed to be looking for?" Amy said again this time noticing Griffin and his date, Grant was walking back to Ashley after leaving to get some food and then she saw him, Ben every few seconds he would look at her and he caught her eye. "I-I see it" Amy said beginning to smile, "You see him?" Ashley said her face lighting up. "Yeah Ben's look right at me" Amy said laughing under her breath, "Ugh! No Amy, Get passed Ben AND LOOK!" Ashley said frustrated, "At what!?" Amy said nervous. Ashley nodded her head in the direction of the person that had been eyeing Amy the whole time, "Ricky? He's-he's looking right this way? It's just like at the … the dance …" Amy said confused. "Are you going to talk to him?" Ashley said smiling, "What!? NO! There is nothing going on between us! I-I mean I don't even like him I-I-I" Amy said stuttering uncontrollably. "Yeah Amy, your stuttering says it all" Ashley said laughing to herself, Grant had caught up with Ashley and asked her to dance. After three no's he finally broke through and got her on the dance floor leaving Amy alone. When she tried breaking eye contact with Ricky she noticed Ben again but what she saw upset her, he was talking to Adrian. "That's weird" Lauren said as she walked up to Amy along with Madison. "Yeah … weird" Madison said cautiously her face exposed she was hiding something. Lauren hit Madison's arm "Stop!" Lauren said quietly under her breath so Amy couldn't hear. "Yeah I wonder what's going on with them" Amy asked, "Yeah I wonder" Lauren said her and Madison looking at each other at the same time. "Speaking of weird … Ricky is look right over here" Madison pointed out. "Yeah-yeah" Amy said looking back at Ricky scratching her head, "You know what this reminds me of" Lauren said "Ah! OH MY GOD! Yeah! The night at the dance last year!" Madison said excited.

"Ah! Oh my God! I think he saw you looking Amy!" Madison said getting more excited. Lauren and Madison looked at Ricky grinning widely, Amy seemed embarrassed. "He's walking this way!!!!!" Lauren said getting anxious, "Well good luck Amy" Madison said turning to Amy. "Wait, what? But I-" Amy said confused, "Yeah we know, Amy you hate him and all that blah, blah, blah good luck" Lauren said excited. Madison and Lauren both squealed before walking off Amy looked at them confused and shocked by their reaction. A slow song had begun playing, as Ricky made his way over to Amy she noticed Ben and Adrian had disappeared and everyone paired up in their respective couples on the dance floor she got lost in the crowd of people that had gathered around Leo and Betty. "Amy" Ricky said softly, Amy quickly found herself again and became nervous upon hearing Ricky's voice "Oh … hey Ricky!" Amy said happily and still very nervous. Ricky smirked looking down at Amy; Amy was nervous and showed no signs of trying to hide it. "May I have this dance?" Ricky asked holding his hand out "…" Amy stood silent shocked.

***SOOOOOOO!!!!! Will Amy accept Ricky's dance? Find out next chapter and don't worry the story will move forward from Leo and Betty's wedding I hope you guys like this chapter! Tell me what you think!***


	3. Chapter 3

***So it was suggested I write the story a bit different so it'd be easier to understand ****I hope you guys like the chapter, tell me what you think!!!* **

**Connection, Acceptance**

_"Amy" Ricky said softly, Amy quickly found herself again and became nervous upon hearing Ricky's voice "Oh … hey Ricky!" Amy said happily and still very nervous. Ricky smirked looking down at Amy; Amy was nervous and showed no signs of trying to hide it. "May I have this dance?" Ricky asked holding his hand out "…" Amy stood silent shocked._

Amy stood before Ricky stunned, she looked around eagerly for something to distract her and found nothing. Ricky stood before her still holding his hand out his face almost pleading for her to take his hand. Amy had no choice she hesitated, twitching her hand before raising it and resting it in the palm of Ricky's hand.

"Yeah … it's only a dance right" Amy smiled, trying to hide her nervousness to her dismay she failed Ricky let out a short chuckle while walking her onto the dance floor where the crowd was slow dancing to the music.

"Amy you really got to learn how to relax you know that?" Ricky said stopping and analyzing Amy.

Amy stood before Ricky waiting for him to make a move, waiting for him to take her other hand and pull her close to him and move along with the music. She stood awkwardly before him and he stood before her still analyzing. Her reaction shocked both him and her, the mood got to her, and unknowingly she squeezed Ricky's hand tighter, scaring herself and surprising him. Ricky took advantage of the reaction and grabbed Amy's other hand and they began to swing along to the music.

"Amy you're dancing just like the way you were when you kissed me, stiff" Ricky laughed a little into Amy's ear.

"Well excuse me for not being used to this" Amy said smugly turning away from Ricky.

"Amy, relax please? I'm really trying, I'm trying to help us move a few steps forward, and I'm trying to put us in a better place and move on from band camp can you please TRY and work with me?" Ricky said emphasizing on trying.

Amy turned her attention from the rest of the crowd and focused on Ricky's face which was inches apart from hers "You can't be serious move on from band camp? Ricky what we did at band camp is going to be with us forever we made proof of that when we found out John was coming into this world! How am I just supposed to put this behind me huh!? Can you tell me? Can you tell me how-"Amy had tried to get a few words in but Ricky cut her off, by now the two were just aimlessly spinning around.

"Amy we made proof of band camp, we did but we're proud of that proof aren't we? We're proud of John aren't we? We're proud of having John-"Ricky began to get more angered as he asked more questions.

"Yes Ricky, I am proud of John, I am so proud of him. I'm so proud of having him! It's just the way he …" Amy stopped thinking back to the night.

"The way he what, the way he was made, the events that happened that night that made him? Are you going to put everything on me for the rest of our lives!?" Ricky said pulling his head away so he could see Amy face to face, still managing to keep a decent dancing pose nice enough to fool the crowd that they were having a good time no matter how bad it looked. "I'm sorry Amy, I'm sorry; I could tell you that a million times and you still wouldn't accept my apology, you still would see me as the monster that destroyed everything in you perfect little world! Stop hating me, stop blaming me, stop putting everything on me; and save some of it for yourself you could've left and you stayed!"

The song was nearing its end the band hit the final note and both Amy and Ricky stopped moving and looked at each other. A deep moment between the two both Madison and Lauren could tell something was going on, Ashley glancing over every few moment once Grant would take his attention elsewhere.

"Something big is going on between them … really big" Lauren said her expression blank.

"Yeah … I don't know what it is but the way they're looking at each other right now it's just so … I don't know, real" Madison said drawn into Amy and Ricky's moment.

"What do you think Ricky that I don't blame myself for anything I did that night? That-that maybe if I had of made better decisions I would probably not be so miserable and-and so … so" Amy stopped they were still standing in the middle of the dance floor and they were beginning to argue. If the volume of their voices were to go just a bit louder the crowd would be in on everything they were saying.

"_Look at them down there … how did things get so messed up?"_ Ben thought to himself, _"Amy was supposed to be with me, I'm sure she knows … knew that. I was supposed to be the perfect father and husband in her life but … I guess someone somewhere thought otherwise." _Continuing to speak to himself he looked amongst the crowd from his window, his eyes full of worry and misery.

Adrian came up behind Ben quietly and stood behind him for a moment, trying to figure out how she was going to announce that she was in fact pregnant with Ben's child "Ben …" Adrian said catching her breathe after saying his name tears began to slowly make their way down her face, "I guess it's safe to say that we're no better than Ricky and Amy" Adrian gasping for air at the end and holding her stomach.

Ben stood in the window his posture stiff, his face came from worry to shock to emotionless, listening to Adrian cry behind him he had put all of his attention back onto one spot in the crowd, he looked at her at the girl he had fallen head over heels for, the girl that he let go of; his first love, the one person he'd thought he'd marry and be a loving husband and father too, he looked at Amy _"I'm sorry Amy, I'm sorry for everything I guess this really wasn't meant to be between us after all"_ Ben thought to himself leading a single tear to streak down his face _"I love you Amy, I love you always"_ Ben said before turning towards Adrian, walking up to her and embracing her. "We'll figure this out" Ben said his voice weak from the pain and guild that had swept over him in that instance, "We'll figure this out" Ben said before breaking down with Adrian.

"Yeah Amy maybe I do think you don't blame yourself for anything since it seems to me like you save most of the blame for me!" Ricky said before walking off the dance floor attempting to leave Amy there.

Amy stood in her place for a moment before quickly following after Ricky, "I blame myself everyday! Every day after John was born I blamed myself for what I was putting myself through after he was born, me being exhausted, cranky, behind in school, jeopardizing my future, ME! I blamed myself! How-how dare you tell me that I'm not taking the blame for anything!" Amy followed Ricky to Leo's front yard; they were out of sight from any of the wedding guest.

"Then why do you hate me Amy? And be honest, don't lie and tell me you hate me because of what happened at band camp!" Ricky said turning before Amy.

"I hate you because of how you acted after I found out I was pregnant, I hate you because the first day of school I expected to see you there being … I don't know that guy I knew in band camp! I should've figured you were-you were a player when that girl came up to us when you were introducing yourself to me! I hate you because you didn't even care I was pregnant at first and now you're full ride you'll do anything!? I hate you because I thought I understood at least some of you at band camp, when-when" Amy couldn't finish what she was going to say she began to cry in the middle of her final sentence.

"You can't be serious Amy! You hate me because you can't understand me? I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU! You're the only girl that's made me this crazy and I'M TRYING IM REALLY, REALLY TRYING! And you keep spitting in my face like I mean nothing like I haven't tried to redeem myself, why can't you just grow up and look at everything I've done and admit it's worth something!? Ricky said his voice raising here and there in the middle of his reprieve, he strained to hold back the tears behind his eyes.

Amy shook her head a little looking at Ricky and thinking of what he just said her face was still running with tears "I-I … I don't know … I don't know anymore" Amy said looking around at her surroundings as she spoke. "I really don't know" Amy said weakly, she lifted her hands in defeat and instead of dropping them she brought her arms around Ricky's neck and hugged him. "I'm sorry" Amy said crying into Ricky's shoulder.

Ricky had lost his train of thought when Amy hugged him, he was astonished she was finally apologizing for what she didn't clarify but she apologized for something and to him that was a start. Ricky's breath became ruffled and a few tears became known to the world on his face, Ricky grabbed Amy's waist and to him it was the most relieving moment he'd have experience in his life ever since being taken into foster care.

George walked over to Ashley who was sitting at a table with Grant, "Ash, where's Ames?" George asked uptight

"I don't know, last time I saw her, her and Ricky were dancing and then they both disappeared" Ashley said a bit concerned

George "Oh no not again; you don't think they're you know … having sex do you?" George said getting concerned

"Dad Amy is foolish sometimes but give her some credit, she is a teenage mother and she's doing quite a good job at that and I think being a teenage mother to one is all she can handle right now" Ashley said sarcastically

"You know I think I saw them going towards the front Mr. Jurgens" Grant said butting in.

"Humph! You better hope your right buddy boy, you've already got my daughter talking about birth control pills and if I found out you've done anything with her I'm going to make sure I get you and I'll neuter you myself! I'll make sure you can't operate anything down there!" George had begun to get frustrated

"Dad … dad come on let's go find Amy" Ashley said trying to calm George before he said something dumber "I'll be right back" Ashley said to Grant

"Should I come with you?" Grant asked half-witted, standing up

"Do you want to give my father a better motive to … hurt you?" Ashley said reassuring Grant

"Yeah … I'll wait right here" Grant said sitting back down

"Anne we're going to go check up on Amy and … Ricky" George said walking up to Anne stopping before pronouncing Ricky's name coldly.

"Well did you find out where they are?" Anne asked worried.

"Yeah Grant over there thinks he saw them head for the front. I swear if he's wrong I'm going to-"George had tried to finish until Ashley interrupted.

"Let's go dad!" Ashley said interrupting her father.

Anne turned sitting at her table worried, Kathleen was sitting across from her not knowing what was going on; George and Ashley headed for the front.

"Madison … Madison! Look!" Lauren yelled at Madison

"What-what?!" Madison looked around and spotted George and Ashley headed for the front of Leo's house.

"Where are they going? Should we follow?" Lauren asked

"Where did Ricky and Amy run off to?" Madison asked

"I bet they know, let's go!" Lauren implied.

"Where are the running off to?" Jesse asked standing next to Jack

"Probably … girl stuff, I never know what goes on when those two get together …" Jack said watching Madison and Lauren follow Ashley and George.

"You make a good point there Jack, you make a good point" Jesse said sipping his champagne.

"Hey Jack" Grace said walking up to Jack

"Oh hey Grace, what a … what are you up to?" Jack asked nervous if Madison might see them.

Grace caught sight of what Jack and Jesse were starring at "huh? I wonder where they're running off to."

"They better not be in the back seat of his…" George had tried to explain his fears until Ashley pushed him back "Whoa Ash! Why so pushy!?" George asked surprised.

"Shh! Look!" Ashley whispered loudly to George pointing towards Amy and Ricky.

"Hey what's going … Oh my God!" Madison said walking up behind George and Ashley.

"What is it?" Lauren asked confused, Madison pointing aimlessly towards Amy and Ricky, Lauren gasped at the sight stunned by what she saw.

"What did I miss?" George asked clueless to what's going on.

"What did we miss indeed" Ashley said with a satisfied tone.

***So what do you guys think Amy and Ricky are doing? We know they were hugging but what do you think they might be doing now that shocked their little audience? Hope you guys liked the chapter and the new style of writing please review tell me what you think 3***


	4. Chapter 4

***I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while I was busy and I just got back from a trip but I'm here to give you chapter 4 of my fic and I promise chapter 5 will be uploaded in no less than 3 days after this one is uploaded ****enjoy and please review I love hearing your ideas about my fic hope you like it *******

**Bond**

"_What did we miss indeed?"_ Ashley asked looking upon Amy and Ricky as they laughed holding each other's hand.

"This seems strange," Madison began saying "I-I mean I just never imagined to see Amy so happy with him … well I have imagined it but I never thought I'd see it." Madison said awe struck by Ricky and Amy's appearance.

"They seem so happy? It's so unnatural but then natural … I don't understand it, she hated him so much before even when she was with Ben she claimed she hated him I just-" Lauren tried finishing

"They never really hated each other. I'd say they've been hating themselves, more or less. Not only that they've been reluctant to admit to one another that they do in fact have feelings for each other and have had those same feelings for over a year now. You don't just come from liking a guy and sleeping with him the first night at band camp not to mention getting pregnant that same night by him to hating his very existence. Same goes for Ricky, though I'd say he's never hated Amy I think he's scared of her because she may be the girl to change the player into a good husband and father." Ashley said interrupting Lauren gazing upon Amy and Ricky with a smirk on her face.

"When did you become miss psycho-maniac?" George asked looking at Ashley stumped

"Wow, really dad psycho-maniac?" Ashley said looking at her father dumbfounded

"Man, who am I kidding? It was bound to happen, those two eventually liking each other hell maybe even falling for each other. It wouldn't surprise your mother if she were to see them like this." George said on looking his daughter who'd look happier than she ever had within the past year besides the birth of her son.

"Does it surprise you?" Ashley asked turning towards her father, along with Madison and Lauren intrigued to find out the answer to Ashley question.

"If it had of been a few months ago I probably would've walked over there and torn him a new ass! But damn it he grew on me, I want what's best for my little Amy and you know that! I may not be the best dad but I want what's best for my girls and right now he seems like the best thing for her. He's trying hard to get her to even make her take a small liking to him, it took a while but he did succeed and he did well and if he can do it I can too." George said with an inspired look on his face

"So you're saying you approve because what's happened reminds you of yours and mom's situation? Or do you approve because you want what's best for Amy?" Ashley asked skeptical Madison and Lauren listening closely trying hard not to miss any details.

"Both, I'm proud of Ricky for trying hard to make Amy happy and trying hard to do what's best for her and John, he might've run away once but he came back and fought harder look where it got him. Ashley?" George turned to Ashley after saying her name.

"Yeah?" Ashley said still starring at her father skeptically.

"I'm going to re-marry your mother, I'm going to keep us a family, you just watch!" George said strongly.

"Ha! Yeah dad do what you need to do just don't make a fool of yourself." Ashley said giggling.

"Aw, that's sweet … I wish I could have a romantic love life" Madison said turning back to look at Amy and Ricky who were now talking to each other.

"Yeah right" Lauren said a bit depressed also turning back to Amy and Ricky, upon looking at them she smiled.

"DAMN PROUD OF YOU BOY!!!" George shouted to Ricky before turning around and heading back to the table where Anne was sitting.

Amy and Ricky both took their attention off of each other when they heard George yell over to them. After a second of shock they both looked embarrassed by their on-looking crowd.

"Alright well; if word of this gets around school tomorrow I'll know who to come to for an explanation." Ashley said turning towards Madison and Lauren.

"Yea-Yeah sure we-we won't say anything promise" Madison said nervous

"Yeah our lips are sealed" Lauren said giving Ashley a thumbs up

"Yeah well now that we're seen we should leave before one of them walks over here and decides to scold us; time to wave ladies" Ashley said waving to them before turning around and heading back to the party where Grant was looking for her. Madison and Lauren following close behind to find their dates.

"Well that was interesting …" Amy said to Ricky a bit shy.

"Yeah, interesting; so uh where were we?" Ricky asked smirking at Amy.

"Ah well … um I-uh I don't know" Amy said cheerfully a bit flirty.

"I think we were at the part where we were remembering the dark ages as we call them and our love/hate relationship?" Ricky said joking.

"Yeah … love … hate" Amy said looking down to the ground remembering times when she had put Ricky down and said some harsh things to him.

"Are you …" Ricky tried to say.

"You know Ricky … I really am sorry … for everything. I uh I just couldn't believe what had happened and-and how you um" Amy couldn't finish she began to tear up.

"Amy … AMY! Stop! That's behind us now." Ricky tried to cheer Amy up.

"You may think it's behind us but I don't! Don't you realize all I've done in the past year? How I've been acting, and-and treating everyone, ESPECIALLY YOU?! I can't just put that behind me, I'm a horrible person." Amy said wiping her face of tears she shed.

"You're not a terrible person … I am, I should've been there for you the first day we got back in school. I shouldn't have ran to Adrian. I-I should've came for you when you found out you were pregnant. I should've been there period but I wasn't I acted like a jackass and passed you by like every other girl." Ricky said shame rolling across his face, riding the guilt train.

"You don't think I could forget that one night we spent at band camp together could you?" Amy rephrased what Ricky had told her their first day back in high school. She looked down and shed a single tear as Ricky on looked her ashamed and embarrassed she remembered what he told her.

"DAMN IT!" Ricky was infuriated, he turned and swung his arm, fist balled up ready to punch something, "You know Amy, you really do make me crazy … you drive me insane LITERALLY. But damn it Amy after everything that's happened after everything I put you threw, EVEN before all this when I first met you I really did like you. I liked you more than any other girl who I just saw as another good time, I didn't want to sleep with you that night Amy, I did but I didn't. I wanted to be in a relationship with you or at least try to be in one see what it was like to wait for the right moment, when it would be perfect and I'd know I want to spend the rest of my life with that one girl and settle down with her and start a family with her. I was aiming for it Amy, I really was, I was set to find the girl I'd call my WIFE! I've messed around a lot of times never ONCE have I felt I could be with the other person in the long run, NEVER! I just saw them as my comfort, my home away from home that being reality, my past, my screwed up life! I never needed anything more than that, until you came. Until you came and changed everything; I had sex with you Amy, UNINTENTIONALLY for once I had sex with someone I wasn't set on taking advantage of! And it was just what I was looking for … I WAS SIXTEEN AMY, SIXTEEN! That one night I would've given anything to repeat it BECAUSE FOR ONCE I FELT WHOLE, FOR ONCE I'D FINALLY GOTTEN SOMETHING I'D ASK FOR, I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW YOU AND I WOULD'VE TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU AND I'D DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO BE WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE THAT NIGHT! But I wasn't expecting to find you so fast, I was stupid, and I was scared I didn't understand how I fell so far so fast … and so young … I was so fucking stupid instead of fighting for you I ran away from you … I was so fucking stupid." Ricky yelled sitting down on the sidewalk as he finished wrapping his hands around his head feeling guilty and shameful because of the road he chose.

Amy stood stunned "I-I" Amy couldn't speak her words kept getting tangled as her thoughts raced around in her head. "Why didn't you come for me?" Amy blurted out dazed.

"What?" Ricky said looking up from between his knees.

"Why didn't you come for me?" Amy murmured again unconsciously.

"Because …" Ricky said unable to look at Amy

"Because what?" Amy said snapping out of her delusion.

"Just because Amy, just because" Ricky said still unable to look at Amy.

"No Ricky, you don't just say all of that JUST BECAUSE and then not have a reason for my question!" Amy said emphasizing on just because.

"Because I loved you okay? I fell for you in one night and it scared the hell out of me! I scared the living hell out of me Amy and I didn't want to be scared anymore Amy so I did what I do best in that situation … I ran, you happy?" Ricky said looking upon Amy menacingly.

"You loved me?" Amy said back in her daze.

"…" Ricky folded his hands and looked up at Amy who was standing with a blank expression. Ricky let out a gasp of air and stood up and walked over to Amy "and I still love you" Ricky grabbed Amy's face wiped whatever leftover tears were on her face and kissed her. Unknowing of their surroundings after finding out about their "news" both Ben and Adrian on looked Amy and Ricky hearing most of what had been said after Ashley, Madison and Lauren had taken their leave.

"This day couldn't get any worst could it?" Adrian asked standing next to Ben.

"Just when I thought I could turn things around with her, everything just went straight to hell." Ben said coldly.

"You know it doesn't have to be like this … we could still be with them" Adrian said deviously.

"How Adrian, you and I are going to have a baby soon neither one of them is going to want to be with us and look at them" Ben nodded towards Amy and Ricky. "They seem happy"

"They could be happier with us … Ricky belongs with me, there is no way in hell I'm letting him marry Amy!" Adrian said angered.

"Right now those two should be the least of our worries we need to focus on what we're going to do about … our baby." Ben said managing to silence Adrian.

"I can't believe he's kissing her … AGAIN!" Adrian said upset

"Yeah and I can't believe she's kissing him … again but we'll worry about them later let's go." Ben said holding Adrian's waist and leading her back to the party

"You know I don't have to have this baby …" Adrian mentioned as her and Ben walked off.

"That's out of the question!" Ben said angry, next to her.

"Think we can do this?" Ricky asked coming out of the long sweet kiss with Amy.

Amy took a short breath in "As long as you're true to what you say and stay faithful to me" she smiled looking into Ricky's eyes.

"I'll do my best" Ricky said smirking still holding Amy's face resting his forehead against hers.

"I guess that's a good answer, for now." She smiled

"Now that the parents have sorted their differences, I think we should be leaving … we can't miss our son's first birthday party." Ricky smiled and let Amy's face go took her by the hand and lead her back to the party, to gather Amy's family so they could have a party of their own.

***So like I said terribly sorry for the lateness but I hope you like it and I'm finally taking it out of the wedding scene ****next chapter will consist of John's first birthday party and then things start getting good I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think will happen in the future *******


	5. Chapter 5

*Hey everyone I am extremely sorry I haven't written a chapter in so long! I think it's been a little over 2 months now but if you're a returning reader I just want to say thank you so, so much for sticking around to read my story and thank you all for the reviews! Remember keep reviewing telling me what you think I love hearing your opinions and now for the long overdue chapter I owe you hear we go things are going to get VERY interesting.*

**The Test**

"_Now that the parents have sorted their differences, I think we should be leaving … we can't miss our son's first birthday party._" Ricky smiled and let Amy's face go took her by the hand and lead her back to the party, to gather Amy's family so they could have a party of their own.

As Ricky and Amy were returning to the party a very vengeful Ben and a rampant Adrian starred them down as they made their way hand in hand to the table that George and Anne had occupied.

"… um … hey mom" Amy said quite nervous not knowing how to announce her and Ricky's reconnection.

"Oh Amy! I see you and Ricky managed to work things out between each other." Anne said grinning widely Amy could tell her mother was happy that they finally managed to come to some kind of common ground. "So does this mean you're over Ben? And you Ricky what about Adrian? You two don't need to come into a relationship, when you have mixed feelings about other people." Anne said scolding both Amy and Ricky.

"I-I … I loved Ben I really did but things just didn't work out for the two of us and I don't think I'll ever be able to be with him again nor do I think I want to be with him again." Amy said coldly thinking about the night she found out about Ben and Adrian's little fling in the backseat of Ben's car.

"I don't know if I ever really loved Adrian but I did have feelings for her but obviously she didn't take those into consideration the night her and Ben did what they did and I don't want to be with someone that's going to hold a grudge against the mother of my son for something that happened in the past long before I knew them. And besides I'd rather focus on being a good father and a good boyfriend to my son's mother rather than focus on anything else" Ricky said a bit angered by the situation

Amy looked at Ricky and realized he was serious about going through with this new fling her and Ricky were starting and said "And I don't want to be with someone who will hold a grudge against the father of my son for something that happened long before I knew the person." Amy said smiling at Ricky

"Well I see you two are serious about this!" George said walking up to the table after getting Anne and himself something to drink. "There are just a few rules I need to get passed both of you before we go through with anything! Number one no funny business I don't care how intense the moment is we don't need another baby John running around the house do we? Number two Ricky! No cheating on my daughter if I find out that there's anything going on between you and that Adrian next door I'll personally rip your head off. Number three, if you plan on going through with this then you're going through with this you will work out all problems that come your way one way or another! I don't want to see your little family getting torn apart over something silly like high school drama and lastly I really hope this … because" George stopped what he was saying and thought about his words.

"George?" Anne asked skeptically.

"Awe forget it! Ricky you treat my daughter right you hear me! She isn't Adrian she's far more valuable, you mess up with her you mess up your family! Take it from me I know." George said sarcastically, Anne shot him a venomous look. "What! I'm just saying and besides I'm doing everything I can to work things out between you and me." George said in his defense.

"Yeah … maybe you are" Anne said the thought bringing a smile to her face. Amy and Ricky on looked George and Anne and realized they needed to get out of there soon for their son's birthday party.

"Uh Mr. Jurgens? "Ricky had tried to call George.

"Call me George" George said quickly while he was dazed in the moment between him and Anne

"… uh George … we kind of got a birthday party to go to." Ricky said nervous

"Oh right John's party … let's go!" Anne said anxious.

Anne and George went ahead to go start the car Amy and Ricky wanted to go congratulate Leo and Betty on their wedding and take their leave.

Ben and Adrian had had their eyes on Ricky and Amy like vultures waiting to snatch their prey. "I-I can't handle this I'm not going to let him go through with this! He doesn't know what he's getting himself into and I'm not having it!" Adrian said raged by the sight of Amy and Ricky's mingling

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm not going to let her be happy with anyone else but me! Amy belongs to me and only me. I-I was willing to give up everything for her." Ben said getting a bit upset.

"Then let's go, let's show them that we're all that they'll ever need we can put the baby business on hold for 10-20 minutes can't we?" Adrian said trying to talk Ben into her little scheme.

"Yeah … yeah we can, Amy's mine and Ricky's yours! We need to stop them before they get too serious about this." Ben said confident he could get Amy back, while Adrian stood next to him confident she could win Ricky over. Both Ben and Adrian made their way to Ricky and Amy who were just about to leave the after party to head to John's party. Amy and Ricky caught sight of them.

"This doesn't look like it's going to turn out good at all." Ricky said with a skeptical expression.

"Just remember what we talked about you stay faithful to me and we can't go wrong" Amy smiled looking at Ricky who returned a smile of his own.

"Maybe doing my best wasn't a good enough answer-"Ricky had tried to finish his sentence until both Adrian and Ben invited themselves into the conversation.

"Hey Ricky … Amy" Adrian said Amy's name coldly

"Amy … Ricky" Ben nodded his head at Ricky with a dark expression on his face when he came to Ricky. "Amy … can we talk for a second?" Ben asked starring directly at Amy. Amy was caught up in the words Ricky was about to say.

"um-um yeah-yeah okay, I don't have much time though I need to get to my son's party" Amy said looking back and forth between Ricky and Ben. As she went with Ben she looked back at Ricky.

"This shouldn't take too long" Ben said putting his hand on Amy's back to help lead her through the crowd.

"I'll tell you when you get back!" Ricky shouted a little worried as Ben and Amy made their way through the crowd so they could talk in privacy.

Amy turned and smiled at Ricky assuring him everything would be fine Ricky's worries went to waste.

"So can we talk?" Adrian said taking Ricky's attention off of Amy.

"What is there to talk about?" Ricky asked not interested in any conversation with Adrian.

"There's a lot to talk about! Like YOU and ME!" Adrian became flustered.

"YOU and ME don't exist anymore Adrian! The best thing you can do is forget about us! We'll never be together again EVER!" Ricky said violently.

"Look at you Mr. Underwood; you think you can fool me? We've been through this before you're not a nice guy and I'm not a nice girl, Amy is! You don't belong with Amy you belong with me! Amy can't give you half the things I can." Adrian said trying to make Ricky reconsider his words.

"Amy has already given me more than you can ever give me Adrian and I don't want to discuss this with you in a place like this! Especially now!" Ricky said beginning to lose all control over his temper.

"The where would you like to talk? In a bedroom? I can arrange that, hell we can go somewhere like maybe the backseat of my car; it doesn't matter whatever it takes I will have you back Ricky!" Adrian said becoming desperate.

"You're really low you know that? We're done Adrian catch the hint there's no more me and you! Now if you'll excuse me it's my son's birthday and you're not even close to a good enough reason to miss it, Goodbye Ms. Lee" Ricky said walking off into the crowd of people dancing and chatting, to find Amy.

"Wait Ricky!" Adrian said turning around trying to get Ricky to come back. Once she realized she failed at winning him back she began to cry feeling helpless and alone.

Amy stood before Ben angered "What do you want Ben?"

"Look I just want to talk. I-I don't think you want to do this-this thing with Ricky; it's not right Amy I'm the only person for you. I love you now, I'll love you forever. Ben said holding his hand out to Amy in assurance that that was enough to win her back.

"You love me?" Amy asked pretending to be flattered.

"Yes Amy I love you and I know you love me. I just want you, you and John we are a family Amy a growing family all we need is each other." Ben said positive he had won her back.

"Really? Well if you loved me then you wouldn't of slept with Adrian to get back at me for kissing Ricky when we weren't even together! You know what Ben I'm done with you, I might've loved you but not anymore. I hate you and I hate the fact you think I belong to you! I'm ending this Ben and I'm ending it for good have a nice life with Adrian" Amy said her words cold as ice as she left Ben standing dumbfounded and shot down.

Ben watched Amy as she walked away from him "… but I do love you Amy Jurgen's" Ben said completely ruined as he watched the love of his life walk away, out of sight, out of his life.

As Amy made her way back into the crowd in search for Ricky she noticed a hand grab hold of her elbow she spun around angered it might've been Ben to find Ricky standing before her. Ricky looked skeptic and worried about what happened between Amy and Ben. "So how did it go?" Ricky began to look sad.

"Ugh … you know Ben I belong with him he belongs with me we were meant for each other blah, blah, blah. He didn't have anything to say to me other than that … I guess that was just his last attempt at getting back together with me. I don't know, but I do know I don't want to be with him anymore and I'm happy … where we are. Um … how'd it go with Adrian?" Amy asked with a questioning expression.

"We won't have to worry about her anymore … she's gotten pretty desperate." Ricky said relief swooning over his face as well as Amy's.

"Yeah I guess Ben's the same way … so um are you going to tell me what you were saying earlier?" Amy asked her face pleading. Ricky had looked up for a short moment taking his attention off of Amy and noticed Ben through the crowd starring both of them down, he also noticed Adrian walk up beside Ben and stare at both Amy and Ricky viciously.

"We better get out of here" Ricky said becoming protective of Amy.

"Wait what?" Amy noticed Ricky's attention was elsewhere and she turned to see what he was starring at and she noticed Adrian and Ben both still gazing at them viciously. "What-What's" Amy was lost for words at the sight of both Adrian and Ben's expression.

"Come on I'll tell you what I wanted to say right now" Ricky had grabbed Amy's hand and lead her to the front of the house where Amy's parents and Ashley were waiting for them. "I was saying maybe trying my best isn't enough, maybe …" Amy had took her attention off of the vicious stares both Adrian and Ben were giving her and Ricky as they walked to the front when she heard Ricky speak. "You with me?" Ricky asked concerned.

Amy who was a bit staggered by the expressions eventually spoke "Yeah-yeah sorry I just … I've never seen him look like that, especially at me." Amy said turning back one last time to see both Adrian and Ben holding the same vicious expression. "But … that doesn't matter anymore tell me what you were going to say."

Ricky looked down at Amy as he held her hand "Maybe trying my best isn't good enough, maybe I won't even have to try because I don't ever want to hurt you as much as I've already have ever again." Ricky said looking down and smiling.

"Thank you" Amy said blushing a bit and smiling herself.

"We can't let this happen." Adrian said viciously

"I know I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Amy back, WHATEVER IT TAKES!" Ben said furious. "And you're going to do whatever it takes to get Ricky away from my Amy. And about our … our baby I-"Ben was going on a rage until Adrian stopped him.

"Look Ben I can handle the matters concerning our baby and Ricky, you take care of Amy as of right now I was never pregnant you don't know about it neither do I I'll take care of everything so let's just forget about this pregnancy test and figure out what we're going to do about them." Adrian said her fury easily overcoming Ben's rampant rampage of words.

"Adrian I can't just act like a piece of me isn't in-"Ben had tried saying.

"No Ben no! Nothing is inside of me alright I'll take care of it … look you just worry about Amy and I'll deal with this now and then I can move onto Ricky alright!" Adrian asked her words forcing Ben into a retreat.

"Alright … fine" Ben said unwillingly.

"So are you ready for John's party?" Ricky asked trying to make conversation after his moment with Amy.

"Well I am … but I don't really know if the weather is going to hold up?" Amy looked up at the black thunder clouds that had crept their way into town.

"Damn! Can't we get one day without something weird happening and angry looks and-"Ricky said starting to look around flustered.

"And drama?" Amy said jokingly, laughing as she looked down.

"And drama "Ricky said looking down at Amy smirking. "What are we going to do about John's party?" Ricky asked.

"Well we could-" Amy had tried to explain what they could do until Anne came and interrupted her midway.

"Amy, look I'm sorry but I have to go something's happened to Mimsy and I need to go check up on her I need to take you and Ashley home unless the two of you can ride with Ricky. George is coming with me. And I need you to do me a favor pick up Robbie from the daycare and take care of him while I'm gone." Anne said her mood all over the place worried about her mother.

"But-but mom is John's first birthday … you and dad can't miss it. I can't just have Ashley and Ricky's parents there for the party how would that look?" Amy said trying to talk her mother out of going to see Mimsy.

"Amy I'm sure if you were in the same position I was you would be freaking out too just do as I tell you and I promise we'll make up for it when we get back. You're going to have to compromise now. Be good and no funny business" Anne said referring to Ricky and Amy before she walked back to the truck with a anxious George waiting inside of it.

"Well there goes the day" Amy said upset. "We can't even throw a decent first birthday party for our son without something going wrong." Amy said flinging her arms in the air in defeat.

"It's okay Amy we can figure something out." Ricky said trying to calm Amy down.

"It's just not fair your parents get to be there and mine are missing out and Ashley … well Ashley is Ashley" Amy said contemplating on their situation.

"Hey mom and dad just kicked me out of the truck and left me … I asked to go with them but they gave me the traditional you have school tomorrow get out speech" Ashley said inviting herself into Ricky and Amy's conversation. "So, what's the plan parents?" Ashley said trying to get some insight of what the plans were for John's birthday.

"Well mom and dad won't be there that means only me and you are going and Ricky's parents I don't know how that will look considering this is John's first birthday and everyone should be-" Amy had begun ranting until Ashley interrupted.

"Then why don't just the two of you do something for John and we can postpone the real party for a later date? And that way you can drop me off at home I can watch Robbie with Griffin and you guys can take John to Ricky's place if you want?" Ashley said sarcastically

"Well … you know Ashley sometimes I'm surprised at how smart you can be." Amy said joking with her sister.

"Gee thanks Amy, you know I've been thinking about taking the title of the smarter sister since my decisions outside of school obviously shun yours to another dimension." Ashley said returning a dis.

"Ha-ha your so funny" Amy said rolling her eyes Amy then looked at Ricky and thought of Ashley's idea "We-we could do that if-if you want Ricky … would your parents mind waiting?" Amy asked nervous.

"Yeah I'll tell them to give us today since the weather isn't going to cooperate with us and things out of our control happened. Thanks Ashley" Ricky smiled at Ashley. "Well now that that's settled we should leave last I knew Ben isn't too happy nor is Adrian and I don't feel like stirring up a bunch of needless arguments over nothing." Ricky said heading for his car Amy following along with him.

"Huh … I think no matter what the two of you do you're going to wind up in some kind of drama it always happens." Ashley said being sarcastic yet again following both Amy and Ricky.

Amy , Ricky and Ashley head to the church nursery where John and Robbie both were whilst Ben and Adrian both come up with a plan to ruin the new found relationship Ricky and Amy have just discovered. So how do you think John's birthday will go now that Ricky and Amy have reached a whole new common ground? What do you think about Ben and Adrian planning to ruin Ricky and Amy's relationship? Do you think they'll be successful? The story could turn very Ramy vs. Bendrian from here on out what do you think about that? And what drastic measures do you think will be pulled to make thinks "Right"? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter.

***Thanks for reading I really hope you guys like this. The story is going to get a whole lot more intense so stay tuned for more and once again I apologize for the long wait but you know school and stuff got in the way sorry. Enjoy don't forget to review and tell me what you think!***


End file.
